


it’s 11:11, are you mine yet?

by renhyuck (thereisnoreality)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Getting high, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:58:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnoreality/pseuds/renhyuck
Summary: He kind of feels like he’s swimming through honey when he rolls over, straddling Xuxi on the couch and pressing his mouth lazily against Xuxi’s, letting the smoke fill the gaps between them.





	it’s 11:11, are you mine yet?

**Author's Note:**

> I am horrendously sick so none of this is really edited or even looked over more than once. Even I’m not sure what this is, but I’m uploading it anyway.

Mark slides lower against the back of the couch, and rolls his neck feeling more than hearing the satisfying cracks that ripple down his spine. Everything’s hazy and slowed down and the room seems to be covered in a fog. Xuxi is lying in a similar state next to him, pretty long fingers holding the joint delicately as he sucks in a deep breath. 

 

Xuxi turns to look at him, eyes hood, and crooks a finger at Mark. When Mark comes closer, sluggish, he lets out a thin stream of smoke, enveloping Mark in a cloud. Mark giggles a little and takes the blunt from him. He kind of feels like he’s swimming through honey when he rolls over, straddling Xuxi on the couch and pressing his mouth lazily against Xuxi’s, letting the smoke fill the gaps between them. 

 

They kiss easily, one of Xuxi’s large hands, coming up to cup Mark’s neck and kneading there gently. Mark groans, muscles drooping more and ruts down against him, not even realising he’s doing so. Xuxi plucks the joint from his hand and takes another breath, then drops it on the table and tugs Mark into a bruising kiss, tongue licking into mouth eagerly. Mark groans, locking his arms around Xuxi’s neck, sliding his finger into his hair and tugging just a little on this side of hard like he knows Xuxi likes. He rolls his hips down and a whine slips out at the rush of pleasure that sparks up his spine. 

 

“More,” he gasps into Xuxi’s mouth and Xuxi obliges pushing his other hand slowly up his shirt, the calluses on his palm causing a delicious drag against Mark’s skin. The other one sneaks down to his hips, large enough to encase his waist in the palm of his hand, and tugs Mark down harder against him, still kissing him hard. 

 

“Mark,” Xuxi whispers against his mouth and Mark pulls back just enough that their foreheads are touching. Mark blinks his eyes open and stares down at Xuxi. His eyes are red and his hair is fluffed up from where Mark’d run his fingers through it, and he’s breathing hard, lips slick and swollen. “Mark I wanna..” Xuxi trails off, sliding his hand slowly down the back of Mark’s sweats cupping his ass and giving him a cheeky grin. “Lemme fuck you.” 

 

Mark nods immediately, any irritation at Xuxi’s confidence fading away at the promise of pleasure. They tilt sideways on the couch, Mark under Xuxi’s huge body - and he’d never admit it, but he loves it when Xuxi makes him feel small - tugging Xuxi’s shirt off. 

“Come on,” he mutters when he can’t get his fingers to work and unbutton Xuxi’s jeans, and groans giving up and flopping back. “I wanna get  _ fucked.” _

 

Xuxi snorts, picking up the blunt and taking another hit, only to lean down and blow the smoke straight down Mark’s throat. “You’re so needy baby,” he says throatily and Mark narrows his eyes at him. 

 

“Oh, really?” He asks innocently, sliding his hand down Xuxi’s bare chest and pinching his nipple hard, the other rubbing hard at his cock. “Really daddy? Mmm? I’m the needy one am I? When you’re the one who called me in the middle of class yesterday with your fingers up your own ass, moaning my name like a little whore?”

 

Xuxi groans and slams him down with a kiss. “Fuck,” he hisses, fumbling at his pants and tugging them and his boxers off in one motion. “You’re such a menace.” 

 

Mark grins. “And you’re weak for me calling you,” he half sits up, and bites down on Xuxi’s earlobe and moans, “ _ daddy.”  _

 

Xuxi whimpers a little, hand stuttering where it’d been hunting for the lube. “Fuck off,” he says, face red, and Mark smiles. 

 

“You know I don’t mind it,” he says arching his hips up so Xuxi can push two fingers in easily. “I think you’re hot no matter what.” 

 

“It’s embarrassing,” Xuxi insists, ducking his face so Mark can’t see his expression. 

 

Mark snorts. “Baby, we’re well past the stage where I’m going to judge you for your kinks. And this isn’t even a bad one, I mean, all the shit we’ve done, this is pretty tame.” 

 

Xuxi just scrunches his nose in response, and pushes in slowly. Mark’s mouth falls open, and he lets out a small whine. “Fuck, fuck,  _ fuck,”  _ he whimpers, nails digging into Xuxi’s shoulders. “Fuck, you fill me up so good.” 

 

Xuxi moves his mouth up to kiss at Mark’s neck, sucking bruises into the already mottled skin and waiting for Mark to give him the go ahead. 

 

“Go,” Mark gasps weakly, head already starting to spin from just how Xuxi feels in him. “God, please fuck me.”

 

Xuxi groans and slams in, deeper and again and again. Mark loved fucking when high, it was like the whole world slowed down and he felt everything with ten times more intensity. He whines loudly and it only spurs Xuxi in harder. 

 

“Please,” Xuxi whimpers picking up his head to gaze pleadingly at Mark. 

 

“Please what?” Mark gasps out on a laugh because he already knows. Because Xuxi is as predictable as gravity. 

 

“Say it.”

 

“Say what?” Mark asks, because he wants to hear Xuxi say it out loud, wants to see him embarrassed. He tugs harder at Xuxi’s hair when he doesn’t respond. “Say  _ what _ , Xuxi.”

 

Xuxi blinks at him, flush spreading down his chest and Mark makes a mental note to spend a day sucking hickies down that chest just to see how red he can make it turn. “Call me daddy,” he whispers, embarrassed.

 

Mark grins at him, and tugs him up until he’s kissing Xuxi. “Daddy,” he whispers against Xuxi’s mouth. “I need you to fuck me, please daddy.”

 

Xuxi lets out whine, and kisses him harder, fucking into Mark with renewed energy. Mark starts to spin out of control and starts babbling, if only to keep Xuxi going. “Please, fuck me- please daddy, you’re my good daddy aren’t you? My good baby boy?” And at that Xuxi comes, letting out a broken gasp and slumping onto Mark’s chest, hands gripping his waist tightly. Mark can’t wait to see the bruises there tomorrow. 

 

Mark gasps, ass clenching around his cock, not wanting to let go. Xuxi wraps a massive hand around his cock and it takes only a couple of strokes before Mark is coming, whimpering as his come paints his chest. He goes limp on the couch, staring up at the ceiling, which he’s sure is spinning, but that most probably is the weed. Or the fucking he just got, he’s not entirely sure. 

 

Xuxi lets out a loud groan and slumps onto Mark, shoving his face into the crook of Mark’s neck. “I don’t think I can move,” Xuxi mumbles. 

 

Mark huffs, trying to shove him off. “Well, I don’t think I can breathe. Get off of me.”

 

Xuxi rolls halfway off him and presses a sloppy kiss to his neck. “You’re my favourite,” he mumbles before promptly passing out. 

 

Mark stares at his boyfriend incredulously, considering poking him awake so he can get to the shower, but he’s still kinda high and really sleepy so he opts to curl up under Xuxi’s arm instead and fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/_donghyuck_)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.me/hyxcheis)   
>  [if you like my work and would like to support me!](https://ko-fi.com/hyxcheis)


End file.
